Unexpected Situation
by Nenerak
Summary: Why does Akabayashi want to meet Dotachin?
1. Chapter 1

Kadota has been quietly sitting on a bench in the park after work, finally enjoying some time alone without being followed everywhere by the strange people who were his friends.

He sighed and threw his head back, looking at the sky, desperate for this sensation of peace.

He did like his friends, they were nice people, and he liked being around them even if they brought troubles and he often couldn't quite decipher what they were talking about. It was refreshing to hear them talk about their favourite things as they had no other care in the world.

However Kadora did care about what was surrouding him, or so he liked to think.

If he was alone today it wasn't by chance, he had agreed to meet another Dollars member. Apparently he was somehow related to other organizations, under normal circonstances Kadora would never have risked meeting a stranger alone. Today was different.

He had done anything he could to track down that man, he couldn't find a single thing, except for his participations on the Dollars message board.

All these messages were harmless to him, he saw nothing dangerous in them, it was actually the exact opposite. That man was incredibly helpful for other members, especially younger ones and girls, always trying to convince them to stop getting involved with thugs and drugs.

Kadota never thought such man would be dangerous, and if he wanted to meet him so he would.

Looking at the sky he briefly wondered if he shouldn't quit Dollars alltogether, this has proved to be quite troublesome for him in the past and it will probably continue. He had fought countless fights in the name of Dollars and apparently it was going to continue as such.

He quickly dismissed the thought, there were people who counted on him and he had to admit he made quite a few friends thanks to the Dollars, even among those he should see as his enemies.

He didn't mind fighting either, as long as he saw fit, as long as it was for a meaningful reason.

He wondered if the man he was supposed to meet was like him or if he was another strange man just wanting to fight and show off his supposed strength like a lot of other kids in the city.

Kadora didn't understand why people kept on wanting to be the strongest of Ikebukuro, as long as Shizuo was there they had no chance. Well, he didn't care much, Shizuo wasn't one to kill his opponents after all.

His thoughts were interrupted when a low voice greeted him.

"Hello, Monta-kun, if I remember well"

He faced the man and lightly bowed as a greeting before adding, "Kyohei Kadota"

"Nice to meet you Kadota-kun, my real name is Akabayashi"

"Suits you better than Gaki if I may say"

"You like to go straight to the point I can see"

"Indeed, I do not like to loose time in pointless chatter"

"Wonderful, I'm the same, I guess we'll get along really well Kadota-kun"


	2. Chapter 2

Kadota raised an eyebrow, why did everyone think they could be so familiar with him, well at least this weird guy didn't give him another strange nickname.

He sighed before talking back,

"You still didn't tell me why you came here ..."

"Aw true enough I owe you an explanation since I made you come there and all"

Despite these words the redhead didn't give any sign of wanting to tell anything, Kadota and him were looking at each other right in the eyes, or at least he was looking at the place where the should be, he couldn't really see anything behind these sunglasses. After a while he grew tired of waiting and announced, "Sorry but I'm leaving"

A large smile appeared on the other's face as he answered.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I still have things to tell you"

"You keep on saying that but you haven't told me anything"

"Sorry, sorry, but your annoyed face is so amusing"

Kadota sighed once again, he had met quite a lot of strange people, he even considered some of them his friends, but this one was definitely weirder than anyone he had met, except maybe Izaya.

"So. I'll ask once again and if you don't answer I'll take my leave. What do you want?"

"A fight"

"What for? We both are Dollars members, we shouldn't have any reason to fight, so why?"

"Mmh, how should I explain that, let's say I'm a very busy man, and that I have other occupations, you follow so far Kadota-kun?"

"Yeah ..."

"Since I'm busy I do not have time to really pay attention to what's happening inside Dollars and I've been kinda worried, being a member of the Dollars is a bit dangerous these days and a lot of people inside it are children and women. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to any of them. That's where you're entering the stage"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, I've read a lot of things about how strong and kind you were, that's why I thought I'd come to ask you to protect the most fragile members"

"And you need to fight me for that?"

"Of course, I need to know first hand how strong you really are"

"Fine"

"Does it mean you accept Kadota-kun?"

His smile was really weird Kadota thought, but he shrugged and dismissed it, he was already doing what the man wanted anyway and it didn't look like he'd let him go just like that. He rolled his sleeves up and said, "I accept"


	3. Chapter 3

Akabayashi rejoiced, "Wonderful, it's been a while since I battled with such a good looking young man"

Kadota was frozen in shock, it took a few seconds for him to process what he had just heard. He regained his senses at the sound of the man's cane loudly hitting the ground, barely managing to avoid the fist that just had been thrown at him.

"I can see Kadota-kun is really talented~"

The redhead was widely smiling as he tried to throw another punch at Kadota who avoided it once again.

"See, I don't really want to hurt you young man but we won't get anywhere if you keep on avoiding me"

Acting like he was unaffected by the man's words he asked, "You normally fight with your cane right? Then why did you throw it away?"

"Because I have a much more interesting weapon" he answered, a wide smirk spreading on his features.

Kadota has no idea what the man was talking about but he thought safer to just stand there and wait for his attacks, he had to force him to use that mysterious weapon he was talking about.

He continued to barely avoid each attack the man was throwing at him.

"Come on, Kadota-kun, it's not fun if I'm the one doing all the work~"

The more it went the less he understood the situation but both of them started to grow tired of their continuous game of cat and mouse and Kadota received a blow in his stomach, stopping his respiration for a moment.

"Man, man, I'm normally not into breathplay but if that's what you like ..."

The young Dollars member realized that every punch before was purposefully missing, the man was stronger than he thought but what he was saying didn't make any sense, he chose to ignore it as he ran toward him to attack, surprised to feel his fist caught by the other's hand. Akabayashi leaned down to whisper at his ear.

"Put more strength if you want your partner to feel something, that's the advice of an experienced adult"

He was noddind thoughtfully, still holding Kadota's fist in his hand. In a attempt to free himself he tried to hit his legs but found himself back against the ground and unable to move.

"Such an interesting situation young man, too bad I didnd't came her for emthat/em today. Now stand"

When he suddenly released his hodl Kadota stood up, wondering what the redhead would do next.

"Let's call it a day, I think you're strong enough" He paused and screamed "AKANE-CHAAAN"

Kadota was surprised to see a little girl running toward them.

"Akane-chan, this is Kadota-kun"

The girl was smiling at him "Pleased to meet you" and he lightly bowed as an answer, still confused by the whole situation.

"I'm really sorry, but this little miss wants to go to public baths, and sadly due to some circonstences I can't accompany her. Thanks for taking care of her and goodbye"

Even before Kadota could make a single remark he had turned back and was walking away, Akane already starting to ask him a tons of questions.

"Ne, ne Kadota-kun, is it true you know Izaya-nii? And Shizuo-kun? And how were they in high school? Is it true that ..."

He sighed and wondered how he always managed to put himself in all sort of bizarre situations like this one.


End file.
